


The Waltz of Flowers

by joboi55



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Major Illness, Not really angst tho but there’s some in there for a sec, kinda cute ig, this is gross pls don’t look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joboi55/pseuds/joboi55
Summary: The Waltz of Flowers wasn’t originally meant for piano but at one of the galas they attended together, Yeosang practically begged to hear Seonghwa play it after hearing the orchestra. And he had granted it. Afterwards when they were alone together, they would play it together, sometimes with Yeosang in Seonghwa lap and his hands over the others as he played slowly. Other times Yeosang would sit on the nearby couch and just watch in awe as Seonghwa played the piece so professionally.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Waltz of Flowers

The familiar stool was comforting when Yeosang sat at the beautiful piano. The light from the sunset outside was shining on the black and white keys in a way that made him forget his worries for a moment. In that moment, the pull of the oxygen mask wasn’t there, the IV line wasn’t in his hand, and the ache in his body disappeared.

Yeosang blinked. The moment disappeared. The butler at his side gently reminding him to not remain upright for too long. 

“Young master,” Yunho said in his voice that is usually for small animals, “Do you need the sheet music?” 

Shaking his head, Yeosang began to warm up. The achingly familiar scales slightly slowed in his right hand. The tiny smile that graced his lips made Yunho give a silent sigh of relief. The Madame would kill him if she knew Yeosang was walking about, but he had almost begged Yunho to let him down the stairs of the mansion to his favorite room. 

“Thank you Yunho, May I please have a moment alone?” Yeosang’s voice was steady, but sounded so weak compared to what it used to be. Yunho simply nodded, seeing his beloved friend happy for the first time in a while made him willing to cross mountains to make sure it stayed.   
When Yunho has left, the IV line suddenly became more irritating. The urge to be a dramatic lead in a drama appeared, but got shaken off. It was there to make him better, Yeosang assured himself, no matter how annoying it was to his playing. 

The cream colored room shone in the light when he looked up. And there were various pictures he had chosen from before he got sick on the walls. A picture of him and his brother was up there, arms thrown around each other in laughter. Hongjoong had just dyed his hair blonde, and convinced Yeosang to dye his pink of all colors. Their mother almost killed them because it was the holiday season and they had to attend many parties. The memory made him smile. 

Beside that frame, there was a picture of him and his two best friends. He, San, and Wooyoung had gotten into a paint fight and were absolutely drenched in a rainbow of colors. They were supposed to have made ornaments for a festival, but San had made Wooyoung laugh so hard he smacked the table, sending paint all over Yeosang. They immediately had gotten up apologizing but trying to hold back laughter, until Yeosang tossed the closest paint tray at them, resulting in Yunho finding them covered in the paints and taking a picture that become on of their favorites. 

In the far corner, facedown on the desk that lay there, was his favorite cousin. Jongho had been the rebel in the family. He refused to be painted up pretty and paraded around at functions, so he made a name for himself. His career as a solo singer was booming, but he always managed to keep in touch with Yeosang. His mother had ordered to never see his face in her home again, but Yeosang had kept the picture. Jongho knew and was glad to be a source of the few rebellious moments that Yeosang had. 

His eyes strayed to the next picture of his piano teacher that was sitting on top of the piano. Seonghwa has been captured playing their favorite song, deep in concentration. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth turned down in concentration. Yet his eyes still held a light that reflected only when he played and when he was with Yeosang. Yunho had pointed it out when he couldn’t. 

Yeosang reached for the picture and grabbed it gently. As if it would break if he held it too much. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. He and Seonghwa had been dating for two years when they found out Yeosang was sick. And they had tried making it work. But the exhaustion of the treatments were making Yeosang less present in life. Yes he was still conscious, but his mind strayed so often it frayed both of their nerves to no end. 

Seonghwa had crept out one night for a walk after one of Yeosang’s treatments and didn’t realize how far he had gone on the grounds. He reached an area that had a path he hadn’t seen before, and took it. It led to a bridge over a ravine no one knew of, and he crossed it. When he did, it collapsed under his weight, carrying him with it. 

They found him the next day, when Yeosang had woken up to a cold bed and no Seonghwa. He almost killed himself with worry. The funeral was held not long after, but Yeosang was still in shock. One day he had his love, and the next he didn’t. 

It wasn’t supposed to end like this, Yeosang thought to himself. If anything he was supposed to go first, not beautiful Seonghwa. Not the man that dreamed of teaching children to love music. Not the man that Yeosang met at a volunteer run shelter, making sure the people there got adequate help. Not the man that helped Yeosang even when there was little he could do other than offer his presence. 

He traced the picture with a single finger. Reminiscing a million memories in a split second. Their first date, first kiss, talking about everything, knowing each other so well they merely needed a twitch of an expression to know what the other was thinking. 

Yeosang gave the frame one last look before placing it back in its spot. He glanced at the piano before starting to play. 

The Waltz of Flowers wasn’t originally meant for piano but at one of the galas they attended together, Yeosang practically begged to hear Seonghwa play it after hearing the orchestra. And he had granted it. Afterwards when they were alone together, they would play it together, sometimes with Yeosang in Seonghwa lap and his hands over the others as he played slowly. Other times Yeosang would sit on the nearby couch and just watch in awe as Seonghwa played the piece so professionally. 

Yeosang gave a pause. His chest suddenly contracted and his hands slammed down on the keys in an attempt to steady himself. Yunho ran in and found him fainted on the piano he so loved. 

Yeosang began to dream. Suddenly the room was brighter than it had been before. His continuous aches a thing of the past. And beside him, was the one he missed so much, playing their song. 

“Seonghwa…” he said in disbelief. 

“Sorry for being so late my love. The way here was quite long.” He stopped his playing and finally took Yeosang in his arms, never wanting to let him go again.


End file.
